Abusive Heart III: The Final Stand
by Allen Frost
Summary: The final installment in the Abusive Heart trilogy. Nearly six months has passed since their last encounter with the dark forces that make up the organization Dark Terror. This time, evil has found them at home and its revenge shall be merciless. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for:**

**Violence, Language, Ideologically sensitive material, and Love**

Author's Note:

Fuck it. There were a handful of other fanfictions that I wanted to try, however, I feel as though it's pointless to write anything to completion before I have finished the Abusive Heart Trilogy. That said, this will be my last fanfiction for a long time, my be the last one I ever write. Pressures from the outside world has brought about the need to focus on my original writing. That said, as a thank you to those who have loyally read my writing on this site, I can promise you a story that encompass' all my writing ability. I now present to you the final installation in t trilogy I never even intended to be a full story. In the genre of fanfiction, this will be my masterpiece. My only hope is to go beyond the expectations of quality that you, my fair reader, have come to expect from me. It is now my pleasure to announce the beginning of:

**Abusive Heart III:**

**The Final Stand**

By Allen Frost

Chapter 1:

And so the World Keeps Turning

An ordinary day in the recording studio. Chaos as the musicians argued about the current song they were recording. Chaos as their manager flourished his arsenal of deadly weapons in hopes to scare the artists into creation. Passed out on the table, their producer had managed to land on their cups of tea and coffee, brown liquid staining his clothes and flowing from underneath his unconscious form.

The author walked in. Silence fell across the room as all, save the producer who had been out cold for nearly half an hour, looked up at the majestic figure whose authority seemed to seep from the pores of his flawless skin.

Tall, with a lean frame that revealed nearly every muscle line beneath his skin, and golden eyes that pierced the thin veils of reality wherever he looked. His blond hair, cut just above his neck, glowed with the menacing beauty of an angelic being. His stylish dress of Italian boots, fashionable jeans, and a tight t-shirt crowned with a simple, black blazer merely served to accentuate his natural grace.

Shuichi, the vocalist with bright pink hair and adorable features, loosened his grip on the neck of the guitarist, Hiro, whose cool demeanor thrilled woman wherever he went. Setting his keyboard back on its stand, Fujisaki, the youngest of these three, let out a nervous chuckle as he tried to recover his professional attitude in front of this intruder. Together, these misfits made up the wildly popular boy band, Bad Luck!

With two grenades in his left hand hand, and a semi-automatic pistol in his right, K, their American born manager was the first to speak:

"Is their something I can help you with, Eiri?" His voice had a thick accent and he lacked the formalities native born speakers are familiar with.

"It is five o' clock," Eiri said, his voice carrying a cool passion that demanded attention. "Shuichi is off work now, and I've come to pick him up so that we make our dinner reservations."

Shuichi's eyes grew twice their size as a dopey smile stretched across his face. Body trembling like a puppy shaking its tail, Shuichi released Hiro and sprinted for Yuki.

With catlike reflexes that his years as an agent in the American government awarded him, K snatched the bursting Shuichi out of the air by his collar and held the singer so that his feet kicked just above the ground.

"Despite what plans you have made, you cannot interrupt the creative process. Shuichi needs to stay until the song is finished. A man of your profession should understand that."

Glaring at the manager, Yuki had thoughts of beating his face into a pulp so that he would never be able to hold that stupid grin ever again. Instead, Yuki spoke without batting an eye:

"And, a man in your profession should know that having sex with his underage charge is, shall we say, unacceptable?"

The arrogant grin vanished from K's face as he glanced at Fujisaki who was blushing from the shame of Yuki's statement. Forcing a laugh while mentally cursing Yuki to hell, he responded:

"Ha ha. A man of my profession does know that, and what's in the past is in the past. Afterall, everyone makes mistakes, right, Yuki?" His tone never changed, but the final statement seemed to burn like a vine of thorns was wrapped around the words. Though Yuki never reacted, K's sentence stung his memory, tainted with the gray screen of guilt.

"But," K continued, "Seeing as your appearance has most likely ended all logical thought for our lyricist here," he said, shaking Shuichi whose body was limp as though he were trying to melt through K's grasp, "I suppose we can end at the scheduled time for you two to go to dinner."

Yuki nodded and walked forward to receive Shuichi, who was playing dead as though K were a hawk and he a timid mouse. Slinging the vocalist over his shoulder, Yuki bowed his head and left without another word.

Turning to the other musicians, K said, "Alright, pack up and head home. We're done for the night. Fujisaki quickly tried to grab K's attention, but the manager shoved his way out of the room before anyone could stop him.

Resting a hand on Fuji's thin shoulder, Hiro gave a firm squeeze to comfort the still young boy. "K's still avoiding you?"

Fujisaki pulled away from Hiro's grip and mumbled in response. Eyes glistening, he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to break free. "I'm ok, I just want to make sure he is. He hsn't really forgiven himself yet."

"Oh well," Hiro said with a smile, "That old man will just have to come to terms with it on his own. You're too young to waste too much time on his grief. How's this new guy turning out for you? The foreigner?"

"Adam?" Fujisaki blushed, "Just fine. It's nice to have someone my own age to talk to and flirt with, plus he's a breathtaking musician. It's just, well..."

"Well what?"

"I'm not sure if he likes me that way. I know he's dated guys in the past, he once mentioned a male lover, but I don't know if he views me that way."

"Have you ever considered asking him?"

"We're supposed to hang out tonight. I thought about telling him how I feel and that I want more, but... well, I'm a little nervous."

"Life's too shot to waste on worry. If he wants to make you his boyfriend, tonight might as well be the night."

Smiling, Fuji gave Hiro a quick hug before scurrying to the door. Before his thin frame vanished, he turned back and said, "Um, what should we do about Sakano-san?"

"Let him sleep here tonight. I'm sure it's not the first time he's slept over at N-G studios." Grabbing his jacket, Hiro followed Fujisaki out the door, put the light out, and found his way to the parking lot. His motorcycle, glistening in the artificial light from the street, roared to life at his touch and carried him home through the night.

A few miles away, in a nearly empty bar, Yuki and Shuichi sat over two bowls of steaming rice. While Yuki barely touched his food, Shuichi shoveled down the grains like a monster in between telling Yuki how his day was.

Leaning back in his chair, Yuki brushed back the stray hair that had fallen across his eyes. As tempting as it was to tell Shuichi to shut up because his head heart, Yuki held back his vicious tongue. Too many times reality brought up the possibility of an existence without the pink haired singer. Each time had taken Yuki to the edge of despair, threatening to enclose his mind for ever.

Nearly half a year had passed since their adventure in California. Though their life had once again settled down, the effects of those dastardly effects were still everywhere. The once charismatic K was reduced to a sullen character, the only resemblance to his old self existed in the form of his violent outburst. Ryuichi had taken to traveling abroad, needing to "clear his head." Seguchi... well... Seguchi was on a permanent leave of absence from the N-G corporation for mental health reasons.

"Hey, Yuki," Shuichi said, intrrupting Yuki's thought process, "This place is empty. Why did you have to make reservations?"

"I lied to that idiotic American," Yuki's voice was cold, "I have a chapter to finish before tomorrow, so wanted to give us plenty of time for _dessert._"

"Oh!" Excitement dripped from the singer's voice, "What are we having?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed and a devilish smile stretched across the corner of his mouth. Leaning over to his lover, Yuki tugged on a strand of the boy's pink hair and whispered, "_Each other._"

Gulping, Shuichi turned his face away from the writer to conceal his blush. Behind them, they herd the door shove open, a sharp muffled voice, and then the door slam. Turning around, Shuichi couldn't see anyone new in the bar, so assumed the intruders took off.

Yuki raised his hand and the bartender ran the bill over to the couple. Taking out his wallet, Yuki handed him a card and muttered, "Thanks." His eyes now on Shuichi, he continued his delicate whisper, "_Don't you think it's about time we head home, so I can..."_

"Yuki! Don't say those things in public," Shuichi watched the bartender print out their receipt, worried the man had heard some of Yuki's perverted ideas. Those cool eyes peered through his heart and saw the mix of feelings within his small body. It was like tidal wave ripping through his stomach. Just looking at Yuki made him grow hard and set his flesh tingling as if deadly electricity coursed through his nerves. Deep within him, he longed for Yuki, to take all that the lover had to give.

The bartender brought back the receipt and card. Scribbling his signature down, Yuki stood up and motioned for Shuichi to follow him. As they came to the door, Fujisaki burst through, his cheeks bright red from the stinging cold outside.

"Oh hi, Shuichi! Good evening, Yuki." He gave a small bow to each of them, "Are you two heading out?"

"On our way home, good night," Yuki said as he tried to oush Shuichi out the door.

"Just a second," Shuichi said, "Fuji, didn't you say you made plans with your special friend tonight? Where is he? I'd love to meet him."

"We were actually going to come here to eat, but when he walked in the door, he said he got an urgent text and had to run somewhere quick. He said he'll be back in twenty minutes."

"Well perhaps another time," Yuki interrupted, "But we need to leave now."

"Don't be rude!" Shuichi turned back to Fuji and said, "Invite him to the studio tomorrow. I think just about everyone wants to know about this mystery man."

"He's pretty busy during the day, but I'll ask if he can stop by, yeah, that be great." Fuji and Shuichi smiled at each other and wished each other a pleasant night. Remaining cold and indifferent, Yuki simply nodded as he passed by the boy.

Grabbing a table for two, Fujisaki ordered himself a drink and waited for Adam to return. Exactly twenty-one minutes passed before the pale foreigner poked his head through the door of the bar. Spotting Fuji, Adam waved and joined him at the table.

"I apologize, my land lord texted me saying she smelled gas coming from my apartment. Turns out I left my oven on by accident."

"Is everything else ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for making you wait."

"It's fine," Fuji said, a coy smile creeping across his face, "I ran into two friends after you left."

"Oh, and who would that be?"

"My bandmate, Shuichi Shindou, and his lover, Eiri Yuki."

Adam's face grew stern. Dark clouds seemed to pass over his eyes and his expression turned cold. "Were those the pink and blond hair folks that I saw when we first walked in before I was called away?"

"Sounds like them."

Taking a deeo breath, Adam forced himself to smile, "I think I may have met them before. Have they ever been to America?"

"Yeah, both of them fly over their on business. Though, it will probably be awhile before they go back. I'm guessing you heard of the string of murders related gang activity that went on their recently?"

"Uh, yeah. I was actually in California during the time before the police busted up the organization, and was near New York during the first attack."

"Well, they were involved with both cases." Fuji turned away. Memories of their encounters with the criminal company Dark Terror left a permanent scar over his heart. Sensing Fujisaki's pain, Adam reached out and clasped his hand.

"Let's not talk about these things now. In fact, I'm not too fond of these public places at the moment. How about we take a stroll through the park. We've been talking for a long time now, and I know that I like you... In fact, I want to be with you."

Fuji's heart skipped a beat. The many words he wanted to say were lodged in his throat. Tracing his fingers along Fuji's thin neck, Adam gently brushed his thumb against Fuji's bottom lip before bringing himself close enough to be heard barely above a whisper. "I think it's time we stop being just 'friends'"

Adam's cool breath splashed across Fujisaki's face. Like a tidal wave crashing against him and caring his limp body to shore, Fuji felt helpless under the light grasp of the older man. At the first touch of their lips, he could feel his soul leave his body, leaving behind the flesh and bones that were only capable of feeling the soft tingles of pleasure.

How he wanted Adam. His nearly white hair the glistened under the moon. His soft yet firm hands wrapping themselves around his body. Violating everything that he holds sacred. All for him. All for this man.

It was a rebirth. Joy lifted his eyes and lust perverted his thoughts. In a moment of courage, he looked up at Adam and said, "Or we could skip the walk, and you can just take me straight to your apartment."

Caught of guard, Adam chuckled, gently massaged Fuji's ear and whispered, "As you command."

This was a night of lovers. As Adam and Fujisaki burst through the door of Adam's apartment, pawing each other and soaking in the pleasure increased over time by repression, Shuichi and Yuki were already embracing their sexual appetite.

"Ow! Yuki! Please be more gentle," Shuichi gasped, lifting his head off the pillow for a moment. "I'm still tender from yesterday.

Yuki's naked figure hovered above Shuichi, bent over beneath him. A finger, glossy with lubricant, pressed against Shuichi's hole before entering.

A fit of shivering struck Shuichi. The thin finger slowly penetrating deeper, making room for things to come. Perspiration trickled down his smooth back as Yuki's free hand reach around and began to stroke Shuichi's shaft. A soft moan escaping his throat, Shuichi turned back to face Yuki again.

"Ok, alright. I'm ready." His eyes sparkled with a shimmering glow of lust. His voice pleading and his body trembling wherever Yuki touched.

Grasping Shuichi by his thin waist, Yuki pressed the tip of his member against Shuichi and slowly forced his way in. A moment of resistance, then acceptance as Shuichi's body took the whole thing, every moment of it tantalizing.

Waves from an inland lake splashing against the shore, their movement was fluid and natural. The curve of their bodies fitting together like gears in clock work. Perfect in time and harmony.

Rolling over on his back, Shuichi's mouth hung open as he lifted his legs in the air, taking Yuki in again. The sweet mixture of their breath and bodies brought into being a perfume of love that hung lazily in the air. Calling out their names in a lover's embrace, Yuki lifted Shuichi by the arms and sat him upright against his pelvis. Shuichi rocked his hips over Yuki's body, drawing the lover in deeper than they had ever gone before.

Aggression increased as their love making spanned across the hours. Grabbing Shuichi by the shoulders, Yuki thrusted with all his might until he could feel himself about to burst. Shuichi screamed out as he felt Yuki's shaft pulse with love and unload inside him. Sweet stickiness filled his cavity as occasional bursts of moans still echoed in the room.

Still inside him, Yuki wiped a bead of sweat away from Shuichi's brow before tenderly kissing the boy's neck. Under his thin lips, he could feel Shuichi's veins pump life throughout his small body. Falling back across the bed covers, Yuki pulled Shuichi down with him and held the singer in his arms. They held each other, drunk off the love that flowed endlessly from their bodies.

Outside, where their yells and screams of anticipation echoed off the trees, a man stood, watching their window. His face wrapped in bandages and his dark glasses concealing his eyes. Muttering to himself, the man said, "Enjoy each other while you can. There is still the debt of life to pay." Without another word or giving evidence of why he was their, the odd man replaced his hat, turned, and vanished into the dark terror that the night withholds from day.

After Note:

Excited for the first chapter to be finished, I know that I can't get too far ahead of myself. While I'm going to strive to upload a chapter at least once every other week, I'm making no promises. Though, I should say that reading your comments on my story serves as powerful motivation to keep writing. Feel free to send me a private message if you want to talk about writing, anime, or anything that our bored minds can come up with. Not too mention, if you really like the stories, I tend to take personal requests/give insight to whatever next project I'm working on. And, as always, to any male readers of the Boy's Love genre, I urge you to speak up. While I love my female readers, it's always nice to hear when another guy enjoys yaoi. To my friends in my native America, have an awesome fourth of July. Happy Indepedence Day!


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing in the Rain

Author's Note:

Hey, chapter two, I guess this means that this fanfic is actually happening. About two days ago, I had almost given up hope on it. Worried that I wouldn't be able t live up to the past two, I was scared away from working on it. But, while sitting in my car, inspiration just hit, so I grabbed an old paper with directions printed on it, and started scribbling down the entire plot line that I had been unable to think of. So, remember fellow writers, wherever you go, make sure you bring a pen and some paper. You never know when inspiration is gonna hit.

Chapter 2: Dancing in the Rain

Rolling over, Fujisaki swept his arm across the empty bed sheet where he expected to feel the warm body of his lover. Fear danced across his mind as he worried that he may have already been abandoned.

"Adam?" he cried out, sitting up and letting the sheet fall across his naked body. No answer for a moment. Squeaking in desperation, Fujisaki felt his heart quicken as footsteps approached the bedroom.

Open the door, Adam responded, "Yes?" He was already dressed. Black button down shirt with blue jeans.

"I just didn't know where you were," Suguru looked down, his cheeks burning as his blood rushed to his face.

"Oh, I'm in the kitchen. Breakfast is almost ready." Adam blew him a kiss and walked away.

Suguru lifted himself out of bed, his bare feet cringing at the touch of the cold floor. Grabbing an over-sized shirt and pajama pants that Adam had laid out for him, he dressed himself and made his way to the kitchen, where his lover was pouring himself a cup of coffee. The smell of toast and eggs lifted through the air and surrounded him.

"Would you like tea or milk with your breakfast?" Adam asked as he leaned against the counter, his white hair shimmering in the artificial light.

"Tea. Do you have any lemon?"

"Sure thing." Adam brought the tea over to Fuji on a saucer, little lemon wedges garnishing the sides. "Any studio work today?"

"Yeah, putting the finishing touches on a song today. Shuichi better have the rest of those damn lyrics ready," Suguru said as he munched on a piece of toast.

Adam's brows heightened with worry. "That would be the pink haired one, right?"

"Right. You should come by the studio today. Everyone wants to meet you..." Fuji's voice trailed off as he thought of K. Standing in the shadows of the door frame. Polishing his gun as he watched Adam introduce himself to the rest.

"I'm sorry. I have work today at the cafe. Then I'm covering someones shift. I won't get off 'til late today." _Damn,_ Adam thought,_ I can't keep putting this off. I don't care what his friends remember me as. I won't let anything come between us... Maybe they won't recognize me?_

Adam caught a glance of himself in the mirror. His pale white skin, white hair that grew longer by the day; even his bright blue eyes had begun to intensify into a dark violet. The sadistic doctor's at Dark Terror had mastered gene manipulation. In less than a year, he knows that he'll grow into the mirror image of his "brother."

"It's ok," Fujisaki felt relieved. K's behaviour was so spastic now, it was hard to tell what he might do next. There were times when he vanished for days, only to return worn and the shadows on his face darker. Once K was back to normal, he could bring Adam around.

Taking his plate to the sink, Fujisaki gave Adam a kiss on the cheek before heading down the hall. Adam watched as he left the kitchen, admiring the swaying motion his pelvis made as he walked.

_I need to tell him myself. Explain the situation to him. I was the Apprentice. For a few moments, I was A.F., but not anymore. _

"Adam," Fujisaki called out as he stepped out from the bathroom, his shirt already off, exposing his smooth chest. "I'm about to talk a shower, want to join me?"

A smile stretched across Adam's face. The secret can wait until tonight. Right now there is love. Walking to the bathroom, Adam's clothes were already stripped off and abandoned in the hall. Suguru stood naked, lathered in soap, while looking up at Adam with eyes the spoke innocence, but whispered seductive lust.

Grabbing the boy by the arms, Adam lifted him to his toes and brought their mouths together. Their tongues gliding and dancing across each other. The intensity of the kiss subdued as Adam lowered Fujisaki back to his feet. Kissing him on the tip of the nose, before sliding his lips across the bridge and burying his face in the black hair. The scent of the keyboardist rising around him and blcking out the air. Drowning in his presence.

Bare bodies pressed together, Adam felt Fujisaki grow hard while the boy began to tenderly kiss and lick his nipples. Running his fingers down Fujisaki's back, Adam gave his ass a quick squeeze before stepping away lowering himself to his knees.

He grabbed Fujisaki's member and began gently stroking the flesh, flicking his tongue across it. Moaning, Suguru grabbed a handful of white hair and quivered as he felt Adam take him in his mouth. His lips touching the base, then sucking back until his tongue is barely on the tip.

With his free hand, Fujisaki bites his fingers, trying to hold back the howl that was brewing within. Reaching around, Adam pressed two fingers against his hole, gently at first, then with enough force to slide them in.

Fujisaki gasped out in excitement and pain. The sensation of Adam's fingers gently against his insides sent shivers up and down his spine. Relentless, Adam worked his body until Fujisaki was a quivering mess, ready to go off at the slightest touch.

Letting out a cry, Fujisaki burst and the hot liquid pumped into Adam's mouth. Chuckling to himself, he grinned at Fujisaki, leaning against the tub, collapsed and out of breath. Crawling over his small body, Adam kissed him again. Holding the cum still on his tongue, he let it slide into Fujisaki's mouth, who squeaked in surprise. There was a gulping sound, and the cum was gone.

Legs shaking, Fujisaki slowly rose, and let sighed as he climbed into the warm shower and the water splashed over his still tender flesh.

Adam crawled in after him, lowered him down to the ceramic tile, and pressed his throbbing member against Fujisaki's rear. Yelping in shock, Fujisaki clenched his eyes shut and squeezed Adam's strong arm as he felt himself get stretched apart and invaded.

Water droplets rained on them as Fujisaki bit Adam's shoulder to stop from screaming. His body no longer protesting, Suguru let himself slip lower to the floor and be utterly dominated by Adam.

Biting and licking Suguru's ear, Adam whispered, "Does it feel good?"

"Oh god yes!"

"Do you want more?"

"More, yes, please more!"

Adam's ferocity increased, pausing only a moment to turn Fujisaki over, onto his hands and knees. Tracing every feature of Fujisaki's body, Adam's fingers felt like electric probes, Suguru's hair standing on end wherever they touched.

"Do you want me to cum in you?"

"Yes! Please yes! I want it in me!"

Adam released. Arching his back and screaming, Fujisaki felt Adam's dick pulse and pump the oozing liquid inside of him, filling his appetite. For a moment, they stopped, frozen in position under the constant falling water. Adam's penis softened, and they slid apart before, collapsing int each other's arms. There they lied, watching the steam rise from the shower while the water continued to cleanse their bodies.

An hour later, they were dressed, kissed each other goodbye and headed to work. Across the street, from inside a discreet apartment, the man with bandages on his face watched them through a telescope. "Well, well, well," he said as he focused the lens on Adam, "And what are _you_ doing here. hmmm?"

Turning away from the window, the mysterious man grabbed a phone and dialed a number. "Tonight," he said, his tone cold, unchanging, "Gather the other Counsel Men. I believe there is a player unaccounted for in our game." Hanging up the phone, turned away and exited towards the bedroom. On his nightstand lies a blood splattered white mask. Spider like cracks made in the porcelain led to a hole blasted into the forehead.

After Note:

I suppose I should let you know, there is going to be a bunch of stuff used from the first two stories. If you find yourself confused (or just searching for clues to support your ridiculous theories, lol) it might not be a bad idea to read the other two again.

Life stuff? Boring. Though it looks like a may get a new job :D FINALLY! I can leave the infernal hell hole of my current employment. Going into retail, sales. So, basically, I'll be like those guys who bother you in Best Buy while you try to look at their pathetic selection of anime (it trully is pathetic). But instead of Best Buy, it will be an offic supply store! (First step to becoming the most boring person alive? Work in an office supply store.)

Also, I'm going to be starting a blog. What do I have to offer the blogging world? Not much... Just kidding! Whether it's articles, like "Ten things I learned about relationships from Yaoi," my casual observations of the world, and anything else I want (it's my blog :P )

"Hey, Al,"

"What is it, random Internet lurker who reads my fanfic without ever commenting? (you know who you are, and shame on you )

"What if I wrote a cool article and wanted you to put it on your blog?"

Then keeping checking my "After Notes" for when the blog goes live, and how to send in your own original work and if it doesn't suck, I'll put it up, with all writing credit to you of course!"

"Gee whiz! That sounds awesome! Do I get paid?" (What kind of shameless person says, "Gee whiz!"? The same kind of shameless person who doesn't leave comments)

"Of course not, I'm broke!" (Yay! Poverty forced upon me by tuition costs! Yay!)

"Oh well. Still sounds pretty cool, Allen."

"Thanks, dude. But, seriously, leave some comments. They keep me going when coffee just doesn't cut it."

3


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Is Alive

**Author's Note:**

Well, isn't it nice to see you all again?

Chapter Three: Evil. Is. Alive.

Somewhere, deep in the pit of a concrete jungle, men with black cloaks and drawn hoods met talked together in candle light. Twelve men sat high up, looking down at the others who have congregated. The one in the middle raised a withered, pale hand and the entire room fell silent.

"Brothers," he spoke, his voice thin and raspy, "We have gathered this council together to address a grave issue that threatens the existence we have come to enjoy." There is a sharp murmur across the crowd, cut off by another raising of the hand. "Our beloved leader, A.F., revoked the vows of Dark Terror and attempted to undo our great organization.

"We have learned, that on his deathbed, he passed his wishes of betrayal to his Apprentice, whom then announced that Dark Terror was to be disbanded."

No whispers. Everyone stared straight ahead at the Grand Councilman and hung on to his every gesture. A few looked around, unsure if they were being told to leave.

"Obviously, this is unacceptable," the Grand Councilman continued. "It has been too long since we began, and to disband now would mean destruction of the security and fiscal property that we have secured in the black market. When A.F. confronted his murders from New York, he did not fulfill his duties. The Japanese author, Eiri Yuki, still walks with the living, despite spilling the blood of our leader. We cannot back away from this insult. It is time to strike back with all the powers of Hell and bring this man to his knees. Dark Terror will continue, and Eiri Yuki must die!"

A loud applause broke out over the chamber. There were cheers of celebration as men demanded the blood of the author. Only a small group in the back refrained from any celebration.

"Grand Councilman," one of these separatists called out, "I have a grave concern with what you've said."

"Speak, Brother. Share what is on your mind."

"AF revoked the vows. His Apprentice, before taking the mask, upheld his wishes. The books are clear. To continue now in blatant denial of our script would be blasphemous. We are only as good as our doctrine. With AF gone, we cannot truly operate as Dark Terror."

"Gone?" A voice, teeming with malevolent laughter, burst into the room from the far corridor. "Who ever said AF was, 'gone'?" There was the sharp click of boots as the figure stepped forward into the light. With a swoosh of his cloak, he stood before the men and the council on display. Black leather, Italian boots, black pants, a ruffled shirt, black bow tie, and tuxedo jacket. "I hope I didn't over dress for the evening. I never know what to wear to these reunions."

With that final statement, the man threw back his head, waves of brilliant white hair crashing around his body, and let out a laugh that shook his slender figure and upset the room. Staring out at the crowd through the white, porcelain mask, his violet iris' burned wherever they landed.

"I'm sorry to inform you," he continued, sliding up to the opposition, "But A.F. is not gone. No, quite the opposite. You see, once you've visited Hell, nothing taste sweeter then the crisp, cool air of life."

Turning around, he jumped through the air and landed atop the desks that that Councilmen peered out over. Stretching out, he let his supple body be a display for everyone. Turning over on his stomach, he rested his chin on his hands, and let his feet kick freely behind him. "My flesh, my bones, my blood, and my heart have been returned to me. I am well alive. They might have blasted my brains out in the city, but I swear..." He looked around before leaping up onto his feet an shouting, "We will teach Yuki the greatest depths of pain a man can know, and we will these walls red with his innards!"

He burst out into a manic laugh again. Doubled over and wheezing. The thought of Eiri Yuki being tortured: dragged, kicked, burned, smacked, cut, beaten, stretched, shocked, skinned, and killed, filled A.F. with a burning pleasure he had not known since his mysterious resurrection. His member grew rock hard with his scorching hot blood. He wanted release. Foggy memories from his first life began to surface. To find the most purest man he could. The only ray of hope when the dark seas of humanity burst into a storm. Find it, and destroy it. Pervert innocence and corrupt the good...

"Wait!" he screamed, his shrill voice caused the unmoving crowd to jump. "Everyone just wait one fucking second!" He lowered himself off the high-raised desks and walked around the crowd again. "Yes, yes. Yuki killed me and he will pay... But there is another to be punished! His lover, the singer, Shuichi. He is the one we must find first. We must defile him! And force him to watch as we kill his Yuki... I could almost cry from joy, just thinking about it, ah-ha ha ha!"

No one had spoken since AF had burst in. It was too surreal, this dead man standing amongst them. It seemed like, if someone where to reach out an touch him, he vanish like smoke through their fingers.

The Grand Councilman rose out of his chair. "A.F. is alive and well, as is Dark Terror. Together, we will punish these criminals for their insults, and restore our proud name it its former glory!" Breaking through the shocked silence, the crowd burst into another cheer. Their leader is alive! Dark Terror is unstoppable! Death to Yuki and Shuichi!

* * *

><p>"We have a problem." The Grand Councilman and A.F. were alone now, in a private office. "It seems that your leadership over Dark Terror is threatened."<p>

"Dear god, Barry. Please don't attempt to humor me. I find your jokes to be... _unappetizing_," he chuckled at his own sentence.

"This isn't a joke. Shuichi's friend, Suguru Fujisaki, it seems that we know his current boyfriend. I trust you remember your own Apprentice?"

"Of course. I thought he was dead."

"So were you," the Grand Councilman reminded him. "And do you remember his apprentice? The boy who played the piano?"

"I remember the little bitch. I can't recall if I ever managed to violate him, though. What about him? Is he dead too?"

"No. That's the problem. He's alive, and maintaining a relationship with the Fujisaki character. If he catches wind of this, he could undo all of our hard work."

AF stared at him, the smile on his face stretching wider by the second. "What you fail to realize, is that this is a blessing in disguise."

"Explain."

"The last thing we want to do is to scare them off to early. Let them know what's coming. So, we leave tantalizing hints for them. Let them know, _something_ is out there... I'm assuming they don't know his connection to us?"

"Correct."

"Perfect. We grab this Fujisaki boy, reduce him to a weeping mess, and then frame the music-man. They find out who he is, probably kill him, and then he's gone and they've let their guard down."

The Grand Councilman stroked his wrinkled chin, "I see. Divert their attention... Where are you going?"

In less than a second, A.F. was already across the room and headed out the door. "All this talk about business. It bores me to know end! I need flesh! I've just spent the past year or so with no company but the worms. Cold, unforgiving dirt was my home. I crave the skin of another against my tongue, their flesh in my teeth. I'm going out! The night is young, and I'm hungry... I've been hungry for such a long time..."

* * *

><p>"What are you reading, there?" The voice made Kaiki jump. Looking up, he saw a man, wearing a nice, pinstripe suit while a fedora hat hid his face behind black shadows. "What are you reading?"<p>

"An article about J-pop. I hope I'm not being rude, but, who are you?" Kaiki pulled his jacket a little tighter. Something about the way the man stood made him uncomfortable.

"Do I scare you?"

"Wha-"

"Do I scare you?"

"Listen buddy, I don't know who you are, but you need to cut this shit out, right now!" Kaiki stood up to face off with the stranger.

Two gloved hands reached out and clamped themselves around Kaiki's thin arms. His pupils narrowed and his mouth hung open in shock. He could feel cool prickles of sweat begin to trace down his back. "I asked you a question..." Kaiki was silent, his head filled with prayer. "Do I scare you?" He tilted his head back and let the light splash across his mask. He could hear the weak tremble of a building scream in Kaiki's throat.

Shoving the boy back, A.F. Back handed him across the jaw and sent him sprawling to the ground. A little jet of blood burst from Kaiki's mouth and painted a line across the cement. Before he could even try and crawl to safety, A.F. leaped on his back and sank his sharp teeth into the top of Kaiki's ear and tore it off.

A blood-curdling scream tore through the alleyway as Kaiki began to fight for his life. Kicking and punching at anything he could, while A.F. laughed above him and continued to leave his bloody teeth marks wherever he saw fit.

A.F. spun him over and sat on his chest, pinning Kaiki's arms at his side. Leaning forward, he fished out his cock and pressed it against the cheek. "Suck me off like a good little slut, and I won't fuck your ass until you beg me to kill you."

Reluctantly, Kaiki opened his mouth and let A.F.'s cock slide past his thin lips. Suddenly, he felt the full force of A.F.'s thrust. Forcing the flesh deeper down his throat. He couldn't breath, his eyes watered up and he began to choke, but A.F. pushed hard. Fucking his throat like it was toy.

Grabbing Kaiki's beautiful, dark hair, he dragged him from the ground and threw him against a wall. Pouncing on the boy, now stunned and bloodied, A.F. tore through his clothing. He grabbed the tight, black briefs and forced them into Kaiki's mouth, down his throat.

"MMMMMMPPPPHHHHH!" he tried to scream again. The muffled sounds of his voice fight through the gag turned him on. He forced Kaiki to his knees, and rubbed the dick over his face. Enjoying every second of the terrified expression as Kaiki stared up at him.

Throwing his face on the ground, A.F. grabbed Kaiki by the hips and pressed his swollen cock over the tight, quivering hole. "Keep screaming, bitch! I love it!" He shouted before forcing his way against Kaiki's stubborn muscles.

Every inch of the college student was on fire. He could feel this evil man inside him. _Raping him_. He was so small, all of the fight in him was gone. Every second was Hell. As he was on his knees, warm tears streaking down his face, he could feel the monster claw at his back and bite his neck. Even as he felt the warm trickle of his own blood trickle down his leg, all he could do was take it and try to keep screaming.

Even as A.F.'s ferociousness increased, his pounding quickened, and his fingers wrapped themselves around Kaiki's throat... All he could do was scream.

**After Note:**

Thank you so much for all of you who believe in this story enough to put up with me. I had a bit of a falling out with the entire anime/manga community, and honestly never thought I'd return to write fanfiction. But, what can I say? I used to bitch about what a pain cons were, but, hell, if y'all crazy fangirls didn't chase me around the hotel, trying your best to glomp me, well, honestly, it takes out half the fun. Yes, I've met very disturbing people through otaku circles. But, I've also met some of the coolest, most interesting people there too. I guess, all I can say is, I love you guys, I love the community, and I'm sorry I tried to leave. And, one more time, thank you for all your support and reminding me how much fun being an otaku is.

3


	4. Chapter 4: Something in the Air

Author's Note:

Going back to school this January! I'm switching my major, which is a super pain in the ass, but I'm excited for my new classes. I was in English Education, but... while I think I'd be a good teacher, I think I would grow miserable as time wore on. I'm a Journalism major now!

Chapter Four: Something in the Air

Shuichi sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Throwing the silk sheets off his body, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and cringed as his bare feet connected with the cold floor. After stumbling too his dresser, Shuichi pulled out his T-shirt, cargo shorts, and orange hoodie. Slipping on a pair of socks, he made his way to the kitchen, where Yuki was already awake; smoking and drinking a cup of coffee over the morning paper.

"Morning Yuki!" Shuichi leaned over the table and planted a kiss on Yuki's cheek. "And how do you feel this morning.

Yuki grunted in response. Turning a page of his paper, he picked it up and held it in front of his face. Thin wisps of smoke rose from the other side.

"Alright, I get it, whatever. Be grumpy. But, I have the entire day off today, so you're going to have to acknowledge me at some point."

Without a word, Yuki threw his cigarette butt in his cup of coffee, stood up, and walked away. Leaving Shuichi in the kitchen, alone.

Curious, Shuichi walked around the kitchen, searching for what may have upset Eiri. On the marble counter was a hard cover book with the title: _Tales of the Abusive Heart_ plastered over the front. In large, bold font, Yuki's name supported the title.

"I wonder if he has a press conference to go to. Why else would he be so upset about his book being out?"

There was a rush of cool wind behind Shuichi, lifting strands of pink hair off his neck. Turning around, he saw that Yuki had left the patio door open. Skipping over to the sliding glass, Shuichi shut the door and locked it.

He headed back to the table, ready to clean up Yuki's mess. Left on top the crumpled paper was a rose, in half bloom. Its delicate petals peeling back, ready to reveal its beauty and capture the sun. The stem was well shaved, every thorn was removed, but one. A single prick still clung to the bottom of the stem, and threatened to sting someone's finger.

Shuichi stared at it a moment. Memories of their New York trip flooded back to his memory. He threw the rose in the trash and stormed off to find Yuki.

_That bastard! _Shuichi thought_, I know he's insensitive, but why a rose? Why one thorn? We've spent so long trying to put it all behind us... That evil prick. Why does he have to mock me with something so painful?_

"Shuichi!" The boy froze when he heard his name screamed from the bedroom. Unable to move, he watched as Yuki burst out from behind the door and ran. Seizing Shuichi by the arms, Yuki glared deep into his eyes.

"When did we first meet! Tell me how we met!"

"Yu-Yuki!" Shuichi gasped, "What's going on?"

"Answer my question!" Yuki let go of one arm and wrapped his hand across Shuichi's throat. "How did we meet? Tell me before I crush you!"

"I-I was wal-walking t-t-to the park, a-and my lyrics blew out of my hands, and you ca-cau-ca- caught them," Tears welled in Shuichi's eyes, "Please don't kill me Yuki, please!"

Wincing as Yuki pulled his hand away, Shuichi's eyes widened as he felt Yuki pull him close for an embrace. Tightly entwined, Shuichi cooed and nuzzled his head against Yuki's chest. Warmth was shared between there bodies. He could feel hot tears fall on his neck.

"I'm sorry..." Yuki finally said, "I had to make sure it was you."

"Why?" Shuichi asked, Looking up at Yuki with big eyes, "What's wrong? You scared me." Shuichi had all but forgotten about the mocking rose.

Yuki stood up and led Shuichi to the bedroom and pointed at the bedsheets. Carefully placed over a pillow, was a white, porcelain mask. It's eyes, lifeless. The face stretched into a terrifying grin.

"There's a rose... in the kitchen," Shuichi said, "You... You don't think he's still alive, do you?" Shuichi shuffled his feet. The entire world started spinning around him.

"Of course not, that's impossible," Yuki pulled out his cell phone and started dialing, "I knew we should have killed that fucking Apprentice. Hello, K, is that you?"

"Eiri, why are you calling me so early? Shuichi has the day off. Is something the matter?

"I need you to call everyone together, I think we're being targeted by The Apprentice. We found two Dark Terror calling cards, have you seen anything?"

"Nothing... I'll call everyone. Meet us in the studio in a half-hour. We'll figure everything out then."

Yuki hung up, "Shuichi, pack a bag with nothing but the essentials. We're going to meet K and the others at the studio. We're not coming back to the house."

Nodding, Shuichi hurried and packed a few belongings into a duffel-bag. Yuki stood by the door, urging him to hurry. By the time they got everything together and left, it was almost noon.

Shuichi looked around the studio. Everyone on edge, but no one knows why. Standing and shaking his long, red hair, Hiro spoke:

"So... Exactly why are we here?"

Yuki responded, "We have reason to suspect that an A.F. imposter has found his way to Japan, and is tormenting us. I'm not sure if this person's intentions are lethal, but I can say for certain that they are malevolent."

There was a gasp throughout the room. Sakano and Fujisaki looked at each other, eyes wide and their face open in a frozen stare. Shuichi squirmed in place and shut his eyes. Only K and Yuki held a cool presence.

"The first thing we need to do," K said, "Is get in contact with Ryuichi and Touma. I'm not accusing anyone, but they seem like the most likely places to start searching for clues. I'll begin investigating and see what turns up. My first stop is going to be Yuki's place," he nodded towards the author, who responded with a simple finger raise, "In the mean time arrange hotel rooms for all of you under fake names. Tell no one where you are going are of any way to contact you. I need you all to drop off the map until I can figure what we're dealing with." K looked around and stared at each person. With a firmly set chin and expressionless eyes, he finished, "Any questions?"

No one said anything. K ended the meeting with a simple nod and they slowly began to filter out of the room, Hiro was already on the phone with a hotel, reserving under the name, DAMIEN COHL.

Alone with Yuki and Shuichi, the latter clinging desperately to the torso of the other. "Beside what you found today, has anything else been out of place?"

"Nothing," Yuki responded, "Today was a shock. I honestly didn't know what to think. It doesn't make sense. My only thought is that The Apprentice decided to carry on his legacy of revenge after all."

"It seems unlikely. He idolized the older A.F. to the point that he would respect his "brother's" final wishes, no matter the circumstance. Bonds of love are more powerful than you may think, Eiri. Not every man is completely for himself."

"This is bullshit. I didn't come here for a lecture on attitude." Yuki grabbed Shuichi by the arm and began to drag him towards the door.

"I never said anything about your attitude. You just did."

K's words were like ice, freezing Yuki in place. Eyes narrowing, a low growl escaped from the author's throat, "There is a point of intelligence where cynicism becomes necessary. Happiness is a joy known only by the ignorant. My only semblance of happiness arrives to me through watching the bliss of simpler minds."

"You don't believe that." K's voice was flat, changeless. "I know as well as you that you feel like the rest of us, perhaps more. Perhaps you're so sensitive that you've forced this thorny shell around you. When a spare flower should grace you by resting in your hands, you don't know what to do." Looking at Shuichi, clueless to what the men where talking about, K looked back at Yuki and smiled.

"Be careful you don't crush it in your strong grip, Eiri-san."

Not sure how to respond, Yuki went out the door, shouting, "Yeah, well, you're still an asshole." The couple could hear K chuckling to himself as they fled down the hall towards the elevator. The metal doors slid open at command of the button, and the two hurried inside

The instant the doors shut behind them,Yuki had Shuichi pinned against the elevator wall as he began to softly kiss his cheek. Immediately tensing at Yuki's touch, Shuichi cried out, "No! Yuki, there isn't enough time! The doors will open and people will see you doing nasty stuff!"

Instead of Yuki's slender hands ignoring Shuichi's protest, they merely caressed the boy's back, while Yuki brought his lips close to Shuichi's ear and whispered with a shaking voice, "I won't let anyone hurt you. Not again... I swear to the unloving god that I will save you from the bowels of Hell if I need to. I love you, Shuichi Shindou."

Breathless, Shuichi could only wrap his arms and hold Yuki as tightly as he could. His eyes watered as Yuki kept kissing him softly on the ear and neck. Bathed in the shadow of the larger man, Shuichi allowed his entire being to be swallowed by him. His scent, the gentle touch of his fingers, and the heated breath on his hair. Never wanting this moment to end, Shuichi clung to him as long as he could. Refusing to lose his grip for fear that it will all slip away into a dream.

"Do you mean it, Yuki?" Shuichi said between gasps.

"Of course I do... C'mon, we've got to check into our hotel. I want you so bad, I can hardly contain myself."

Shuichi could feel the bulge in Yuki's pants growing firmer, pressing against his inner thighs. A soft moan escaped his throat and he ran his fingers through the soft, blond hair. His thumb traced the contours of the author's face. His handsome features seemed perfectly sculpted by the greatest of artists. Pursuing beauty for no reason other than the sake of beauty.

Outside the studio, dusk was approaching. The world around them was falling under darkness. The alleyways seemed darker. The noises of the city roared together like the growl of a horrible beast hiding just beyond the plane of sight. Even the streetlamps seemed to only give the faintest of sparks. The only light Shuichi could see was that which was reflected off Yuki's pale face.

His beacon. His protector. Shuichi loved him and he loved Shuichi. Armed with this knowledge, Shuichi rested his head against Yuki's shoulder. Confident his soul mate would protect him from the mysterious dangers that waited ahead.

After Note:

Merry Christmas! I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday. For me, the most exciting part about this chapter was getting back to writing some other characters. On top of that, I got to write Yuki as a sweetheart. Sometimes, it's important to step back and remember that these two really do love each other. Still hard at work on my original work. I have multiple ideas cycling, but I only really write a decent paragraph at a time. The crappy ideas should weed themselves out, and hopefully I'll be left with a piece of gold ;)


	5. Chapter 5: A New Game to Play

Author's Note:

I thought I was done, that this would just be an abandoned project, but after reading your comments and messages, I knew that it would be unfair to leave this behind for good. So, thanks to all of your support, I am proud to announce the continuation of Abusive Heart, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5: A New Game to Play

Nodding his head, K steadied his firearm and pushed his aviator's up the bridge of his nose. Standing outside Eiri Yuki's house, he took long deep breaths, not sure of what threat he may face behind the door. K reached out one long finger and typed in the security code; greeted by a green light, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

His steps echoed against the walls as he made his way through the dark. A cold breeze whispered across his back and sent shivers through his body. On the kitchen counter was a rose, petals browned and withered with age. The whir of the heater died down suddenly and left the place uncomfortably quiet.

Pistol at eye level, he slowly made his way to the counter and grabbed the rose from the surface, bringing its petals to his nostrils, he took a sniff. Instantly, his mind raced with thoughts of danger and fear, the walls wiggled and morphed into faces, the mask of A.F. stretched into a hideous grin. Behind him he heard a door slam so turned around and emptied his clip with a clap of thunder, but there was no one. Nothing but a bullet ridden wall.

In his frenzy, he had dropped the rose and slowly his senses returned to him. He reloaded his weapon and slowly knelt down to to retrieve the flower. Careful not to inhale its scent, he studied a frosting of strange crystals that had bee sprayed across the surface of the petal. "Interesting," K muttered to himself. Pulling a plastic bag out from his pocket, he place the flower inside and sealed it up. Straightening his shirt, he made his way to the door, only to be stopped by the sight of a knife, pulled from Yuki's drawer, stuck in the wall. A picture Fujisaki, smiling on a warm summer's day, beaming with joy, pierced by the blade, on display for all to see.

K raced to his car, rage building inside, taking to the highway, he left the other cars screeching behind in a blur of head lights. Red neon and green LEDs flashed and vanished as he zipped across the city, shifting gears and blasting past worried pedestrians with eyes set like a mad man possessed. Reaching for his phone, he said, "Call Yuki," a beep in response and a second later, the phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Yuki? I'm driving from your house to Fujisaki's, meet me there."

"Is everything alright?" Yuki's voice remained stern.

"I think The Apprentice is headed there to kill him, hurry." K hung up the phone instantly and merged over to turn. "Almost there," he muttered as red lights flew past him. Slamming the breaks, he jumped out of the car, gun drawn, and made his way to the building, the light in Fuji's apartment was on and he could see the shadow of a figure against the blinds.

Throwing the door open, he ran up the stairs to Fuji's door and pounded furiously. He could hear voices inside, Fujisaki called out, "Hang on a second! I'll be right there!" A sliding click as the door peeled back slowly while a mop of black hair peeked out, "K? What the hell are you doing here? What's wrong?"

K shoved past the boy, "It's A.F., I think The App-" he stopped dead. His throat dried up as he froze, eyes fixed and the white hair and slender figure of The Apprentice, he stared back at him with shock, the brilliant eyes that pierced the soul flashing with emotion.

Time seemed to stop as Fujisaki walked up behind him and put a hand on his back, "K," he said, "This is Adam."

The room felt like ice as K struggled to keep his breath steady. His finger itched, reminding him of the pistol he still held at his side, waiting for any movement to trigger instinct and finish this game, but The Apprentice remained still, apparently caught off guard.

"Thought I wouldn't get your message in time?" K hissed.

The Apprentice looked up, "What the hell are you talking about?" Kicking the coffee table at K, Adam flipped around the couch and hid as bullets rained down in glorious hellfire. Springing from behind the couch, Adam grabbed a magazine, threw it at K, and kicked the gun out of his hand.

K stepped back stung, but gained himself to lunge at Adam and start pummeling him while Fujisaki screamed in the back ground, "Stop! Fucking stop, K! What the hell are you doing?!" K ignored him as his fingers tightened around Adam's throat, who had a fistful of K's hair. Just then, Yuki came running in to the upturned living room.

"Yuki!" K yelled, "I've got the fucker, get Fuji out to your car and get out of here, now!" Adam freed one of his arms and elbowed K in the gut. Taking the split second, he scrambled and crawled for the gun, thrashing his legs and smashing in K's face as he wildly kicked. Pulling out a knife, K crawled after Adam.

"No!" Fujisaki screamed and ran forward to stop him. Yuki jumped in the way and through him over his shoulder as he started to leave the apartment. "Put me the fuck down!" Fuji screamed, he kicked, spat, and bit trying to free himself to stab K from killing Adam, but Yuki held strong and ran out of the apartment and down the stairs.

K threw himself at Adam just as his bony fingers wrapped around the handle of the gun. The knife stuck in between his ribs as dark red spread its warmth through Adam's shirt and smeared against his face. Letting out a ferocious cry, Adam sat up, and fired the last bullet from the gun, piercing K under his collar bone.

Eyes watering, K collapsed as he watched The Apprentice pull himself to his feet, stagger across the floor, spilling blood over the carpet, and pull himself head first out the window. Every muscle in his body weakened, his fingers barely able to clench together while every breath of air felt heavier. He wanted to chase the bastard, hunt him down and finish it, but there was no more fire, no more. "At least," he whispered as he lowered his head in a pool of blood, at least Yuki got Fujisaki..."

"Put me down!" Fuji tried to wrestle out of Yuki's grasp as the walked outside to the car. "I don't what the fuck is going on, but put me down! I have to go back!" Fujisaki growled and bit his ear, chewing with his teeth until a sharp metallic taste interrupted.

"The fuck!" Yuki yelled, "You little, why the fuck did you bite my ear?" Fuji kept screaming and fighting until Yuki forced his big hand over his mouth, silencing him. "Listen," Yuki said, "Your mind has been tampered with. You are under his influence, I know it doesn't make sense know, but it will, you have to trust me.

Fujisaki's eyes widened, "Mmmph! MMPH!"

"Stop it! That's not calming down!"

"MMMMPHHH!" Fuji viciously shook his head free, "Behind you!"

Yuki saw the shadow of a figure step up from behind him, before he could turn around, he felt a heavy bat smash against his head as the crack rang out down the street. As trickles of blood filled his vision, he saw a tall dark figure step up and drag the screaming Fujisaki away.

After Note:

I know this is ridiculously short, but it was important to me to throw something together just to get the whole thing rolling again, I'm hoping to be up to full speed next chapter, so I hope this gets you interested for more! It shouldn't take nearly as long, so, hopefully, I'll be seeing you all in a week or so with a full sized chapter, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: A Disturbance in the Ranks

Author's Note:

Getting back into the flow of the story, I think the last chapter really helped bridge what I had written with my present mindset, I hope the years have only improved my writing, that is, however, for the reader to determine.

Chapter 6: Disturbance in the Ranks

Footsteps echoed across the stone chambers as the three highest Elders: Thomas, Gregory, and Michael took their seats at the table and stared into the porcelain mask that left only the mouth uncovered by its demonic features. Scars adorned the once velvet lips and the pale flesh of his pointed chin hung loose and green. The once flowing white hair dangled across his shoulders in clumps and strands while labored breath wheezed from his chest.

A.F. looked up and nodded at the Elders, acknowledging their presence, all three remained blank and locked their eyes on the dark holes in the mask. "I understand," he finally said, "That you all wished to all this meeting to address growing concerns within our corporation." No one replied, stiff and awkward, silence dominated beyond the chair in which their leader sat. "There are whispers that I do not have our best intentions at hands, that my mind has become poisoned by revenge."

"Sir,"

"Some would say that I should have been left for dead!" A.F. pounded his fist against the table as the Elders flinched. "But," he continued, his voice lowering to a hiss, "Seeing as I am a merciful god, instead of slaughtering every shit-brain that calls themselves my follower I have decided to call my most faithful servants, and explain the situation, so that they may go out and calm the others." A.F. slowly rose to his feet and began to pace behind the Elders chairs.

"Sir," one began, "Please explain, as the others will ask; if we are not here for revenge, why have you brought almost every member of the High Council across the ocean. Many are upset because they feel that it was unnecessarily risky to our organization."

"Yes," A.F. gave a weak smile. "I strive to keep confidence alive, but beyond the speeches, we are in trouble," all the Elders wore puzzled looks on their face, "The process that brought me back from the grave is faulty, imperfect. As I stand before you, my body rots from the inside out.

"Impossible! The best surgeons spent months-"

"The best surgeons!" A.F. cut him off, "The best fucking surgeons? This is what your butchers did to me!" Ripping off his mask, the Elders cried out and flinched as they stared at his face. The oldest, Gregory, made the sign of the cross over his chest. Leaning over his shoulder. A.F. whispered, "Pray. Only I can hear this deep underground."

Shaken, Thomas leaned forward, "But, how do the boys play into this? Shuichi, The Apprentice, and our current prisoner?"

A.F. smiled, "Our guest now exists simply for the purpose of baiting the others and will be disposed of once he serves his use. The Apprentice was raised to be a future A.F., complete with genetic modification during childhood. As my organs fail once by one, his pump and beat with life. His flesh will be my flesh as my blood pumps through his innards," he paused to giggle, "And dear sweet, little Shuichi who stole my heart all those years ago... I'll peel back the flesh of his face to replace my own," he threw his head back and let out a roar of laughter."

The Elders smiled stiffly, unsure of what to do. Fingers trembling, Gregory spoke out, "This is wrong," he said, "We act as the Holy God's sword, and you have-" A.F. threw back his cloak and produced a knife that soared threw the air and stuck in Gregory's throat. Struggled gurgling noises bubbled out as blood poured out his mouth like a river, slowly slinking back in his chair, his hands felt around the hilt, but didn't dare pull it free. His arms fell to his side as his entire body went limp, eyes glossy and wide open as death smothered him.

"Any one else wish to protest? Hmm? No? Good." He smiled at the remaining two, "Now, where are we keeping our little music man?"

"Fujisaki is being held in your private chamber, waiting for your interrogation."

"Thank you, Michael," making his way for the door, A.F. called back, "Good meeting today. A lot of progress," the door slammed shut behind him leaving the two highest Elders staring at the bloody corpse of their fallen comrade.

Sitting at a piano, Fujisaki tugged at the restraints that held him in place. His legs tied to the bench, arms chained to the keyboard, and the collar around his neck, padlocked in place, connected to a leather leash that hung down from the ceiling. His face was stained with tears that had dried hours ago and only occasionally did he touch one of the keys before him.

A loud thud shook the air as the door swung open behind him. "Well, aren't you going to play me a song?"

Fuji struggled to turn around but the collar and binds were too tight, "Where am I? What are you going to do?" he shouted.

"How about a song? The Apprentice used to play the most beautiful songs on this piano. Like a caged bird crying to the open window, its somber notes filled my chest with the deep sorrow it hummed." A.F. ran his fingers through the dark, silky hair while Fuji shuttered under his cold grasp, "What is it that he calls himself now? 'Adam?' Yes, I'll have my time with him soon enough."

"Tried to jerk away from his petting, "What do you want?!"

Wrapping an arm around his throat, A.F. said, "I want life. I want beauty. I want revenge and to rip apart my enemies and drink their blood." Slowly unbuttoning Fujisaki's shirt, A.F.'s hand slid down to his pants and began to unfasten the buckle as Fuji whimpered in protest. "It's alright, I promise it will only hurt at first."

A.F. undid the binds around Fujisaki's ankles and kicked the piano bench away. "No, please," Fujisaki pleaded as A.F. grabbed and fingered his ass. Cheeks burning bright red, he shut his eyes against the welling tears and gasped for breath, he could feel A.F.'s bulge press against his thighs as his legs trembled.

Pulling down Fujisaki's black boxer briefs, A.F. dropped his pants and exposed the huge, pale member that throbbed against Fuji's tight hole. Spitting on his cock, A.F. grabbed the boy by the waist, fingers digging into his flesh and bone, and thrust deep into Fuji's warmth.

"AGGGHHHHHH!" Fujisaki screams echoed against the walls as he squirmed and tried to kick away. A.F. grabbed his hair and stuffed his boxers in his mouth as his cheeks puffed out and a little trickle of drool spilled down his chin. Grabbing Fuji by the neck, he bent him over the piano, a great clang and clamor of mismatched music notes rang out over the muffled screams.

Pounding viciously, flesh smacking together, A.F. clawed at the boy's back and smacked his ass raw. For an hour he went at it until the pressure swelled inside and burst out a sticky mess inside Fujisaki. Pulling up his pants, A.F. put out the light and left the dark room without saying a word, leaving Fujisaki a sobbing, broken mess.

After Note:

Still trying to get up to speed, It's been a long time since I wrote for these characters, and it's shockingly difficult to get back in the groove of things, but I think I pretty much figured out my original plot, or at least close to it. After I finish this story, I'm not sure what I'll do next. Does this mean I'm getting back into anime? Start going to cons again? Who knows, but I have to admit I've missed it :)


	7. Chapter 7: Living Terror

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! I'm back, and I have an announcement, lol. I've been blown away by everyone's response to the letter I put up in the first Abusive Heart, the reviews and personal messages sent to me have been incredibly touching and truly shook me to my core when I read that, even after all this time, you would forgive my hiatus and still ask for more. I couldn't ask for more, I almost teared up reading some of the effects more stories have had on some, honestly, I had no idea, at this point, I always assumed that Abusive Heart and my other work was forgotten. A relic of the past, a time when fanfiction was less popular but the community was strong and produced some amazing writing. Sooooooooo, I have decided that, not only will I continue to finish the third installment of Abusive Heart, but I will also return to my others. Folks, it's time to start rock n' and rollin' so we can show these new youngsters what it means to write fanfiction. Buckle your seat belts, its about the get intense.

Chapter 7:

Living Terror

"Those fucking bastards," K screamed as he punched the wall grimacing in pain as his stress tugged on the stitches across his body. "I knew it! That Apprentice is up to something, but we got him, we got the fucking asshole."

"Calm down," Yuki said, "If you kill him, we might never find Fujisaki, we need him alive if he's going to tell us anything.

"We do need him alive, but I'll make him wish he were dead." K kicked up a solid door, revealing Adam tied to a chair with a piece of rough rag stuffed in hi mouth. Without saying a single word, K walked up and back handed him across the face. A bit of blood trickled from Adam's thin nose and stained his pale face as it ran across his lips. Watching him for a few moments, the rage built in K before snapping and lunging at the young man, pummeling his face until it was cut and bruised, a bit of blood staining K's knuckles.

"Listen to me, you little shit," K said as he started to undo his belt, "Where is he? Where is Fujisaki?"

Adam spat out a tooth knocked loose by K's attack, "Please, you have to understand, I don't know, we have to find him! Before they hurt him!"

"You'll be dead," K said as he slid his impressive member out from his pant and rubbed it against Adam's lips, smearing the blood around his face with the tip of his cock. "I know what your minions do to their prisoner's for fun! I think it's time that the great and powerful A.F. be humiliated for once. Put my fucking cock in your mouth or I'll gouge your eyes out."

"I'm not A.F.! Please! Believe me! It's true, I _was_ the Apprentice! But, I gave it up, I found love, please, let me helmmmmmpphh!" His eyes opened wide as K pinched Adam's nose shut and forced his massive dick past the thin lips and over the warm, wet tongue.

"Stop it, idiot." Yuki barked and pulled K off Adam. I have some questions I'd like to ask before you choke him to death."

Adam looked up at Yuki and started begging incoherently through his gag. Pulling the cloth out of his mouth, Yuki leaned close to Adam's face, his eyes narrowed into slits, now sparkles or glint from the light. Only cold, gray eyes. "It wasn't me! I swear!"

K smacked him across the face again, leaving a large welt on the side of his cheek, "Don't try to feed us your fucking lies!"

"No! It's true!I didn't even learn until recently that Fujisaki knew all of you. Listen," his voice grew low, "I know you have no reason to trust me, but on the spilled blood of my Brother, I swear to renounce the ways of Dark Terror. The entire organization as I know it ended. I sent them a letter with the official seal and instantly fled the country. K," he looked right into the American eyes and started speaking English, "I know how you care for Fuji, please understand, I love him, deeply. And, I want to help you guys find whoever took him."

"I still smell a bit of bullshit," Yuki said, straightening out and smoothing over his jacket. "Explain why I found a rose and a mask the other day. Sounds familiar?"

"Please, you have to understand me. Truly, I don't know what's happening here, unless..."

Leaning close, K whispered, "Unless what?"

Spitting out a bit of bloody saliva, he looked back at them. "Resurrection. I never really believed it myself, but some of the Elders would speak of it. While steeped in tradition, they refuse to follow anyone that isn't a direct line of AF. It could be, that the man you killed in New York might have been brought from the grave. Reanimate in the style of Dr. Frankenstein. A rebuilt corpse with the soul of evil reanimating its body. My Brother is dead, you all saw to that," he added with a sneer, "And I have taken to pursue music. It stands to reason that they rejected my command, meaning they may have tried to bring back the first AF, before my brother took over."

"His brains were sprayed across the wall, I watched it happen," Yuki shouted, "No Doctor could fix that."

"Let's just say," Adam began, "That their surgeons aren't bound by your ethical science. A bit of thread, the flesh of the innocent, and a dash of black magic. I've seen it attempted, but the writhing blob of flesh and limbs was shot after its wails of pain grew intolerable. But that was attempted as a man, instantly scrapped as a failure. That first A.F., the one in New York, he is not a normal man. A demon in the flesh that thrives on chaos, pain, and fear. It is his life blood, this only mission."

"Are you trying to tell me that a zombie is behind all this?" K asked, laughing while pulling out his revolver and shoving it between Adam's eyes.

Taking a deep gulp, he continued, "Please, listen to me, brought from the dead? Yes. A zombie? No. If this is what happened, then he is very much alive and armed with all the cunning and evil that fueled him for so many years. My brother hunted you on a blood-bond, demanding him to seek revenge. This guy, the real A.F., he hunts because of obsession, a goal to destroy innocence and break the very concept of love. He is evil. Evil enough to return from Hell."

"You know what I think?" K said, "I think your a fucking liar. I think you hired a bunch of thugs to help kidnap Fujisaki. I think that you're not the Apprentice, no, it's much more believable to me that you gladly accepted the title of A.F. to finish us." he cocked back the hammer on his gun, "I also think your about to have a piece of lead blow apart that pretty face of yours."

Yuki grabbed K's arm, "Don't do it!" K shoved him out of the way and dug the barrel of the gun deep into Adam's flesh.

K grinned, "Say hi to Satan for me, won't you?"

"Stop right there!" a familiar bubbly voice froze K in place. Stepping into the light, sparkling through his tight, leather pants, open vest revealing the petite but tone chasms of muscle that lined his torso. His tan face seemed to glow as he rubbed a free hand through the silky brown strands of hair that fell parted over his headband. Pointing at K, a pink stuffed bear dangling from his grasp, he stomped his foot and said, "Put that gun away right now!"

The gun fell from K's large hands and clattered against the floor, "I-I can't believe it. Ryuichi! When did- How did-? I'm very confused right now."

"Plenty of time to explain later. All you need to know right now is I'm back, sparkling like never before. I heard my boy-toys were in trouble," he stopped to wink at Yuki, "They want us dead, all of us, and as far as I can tell they won't stop until we're in the ground. But! Adam isn't part of it. Just another pawn in this long twisted game."

Yuki stepped away and lit a cigarette, "How would you know this? How did you even know where we are?" He walked up to Ryuichi and exhaled a large plume of smoke into the boy's face, "And how do we know that you're not working with them still?"

"As far as your trust in me, that will have to be built back over time, and, I'm sorry, but the recording studio isn't exactly a hard place to find you guys. I've been watching them, traveling across the world learning what I can about these people. I'm not sure about all the details yet, but I can tell you that they were hoping you'd think Adam was behind it. He's a distraction. The real A.F., the same monster we met in New York years ago IS back and he wants revenge. Fujisaki is only the first, but you can be guaranteed that he's be coming for Shuichi next.""

"Ha!" Yuki laughed, "They'll never be able to find him."

"Please, Yuki," Ryuichi said as he grabbed the tall author by his coat, "Listen to me, no matter where you've ran to or hid before, they always find you. If this thing is ever going to end, we need to bring the battle to them. Rally together everyone so we can fight back against Dark Terror. This is it. They won't go away, if we want the pain to end, we have to end it ourselves. This is the final stand.

After Note:

A few days late and weaker than I hoped it would be, plenty more on the way, though, I am dealing with a really stressful move right now back to my parents to finish school, so bear with me, please :/

Anyways, I hope to have a "Super Chapter" up in two weeks. Think of it as a T.V. movie, if this were T.V. some amazing stuff's gonna happen, and a lot of mysterious revealed. We're getting close, but they're still so far to go! Until next time!

-Allen Frost


End file.
